


To a Good Home

by Polkiuj



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Ethics, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Stiles Stilinski, Happy Derek Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Slave Derek Hale, Slavery, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Derek Hale, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkiuj/pseuds/Polkiuj
Summary: Troubled pet alpha werewolf Derek Hale is finally adopted by professional Spark Stiles Stilinski. Can Derek be a Good Boy for his owner like he always wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fantasy of mine, and not supposed to be realistic. In this vers werewolves are more ruled by instincts (sex drive) than logic. I imagine it sort of like an inverse of how it was in the show. Instead of being mostly human of mind with some animal instincts, these werewolves are mostly animal with some limited "cognitive functions".
> 
> This is, as stated, an unrealistic fantasy and not meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> If this isn't your thing then you don't have to read any further. If I didn't tag this fic properly and you stumble over something that upsets you, then I apologize and would ask you to please let me know so I can adress it and add it in the tags.
> 
> This is one of my earliest works that I have been thumbing on for a while, so please excuse the quality of overall grammar and spelling (and everything really).
> 
> Some tags may refer to some chapters not yet posted.
> 
> I would love to know what you think, feel free to comment! Comments help drive me to write!

This was Stiles's first time at the Beacon Hills Werewolf Shelter. But not his first time seeing a Werewolf up close.

 

As a professional Crafter with a specialization in werewolf gear, Stiles frequently worked with werewolves. After all, it was a given he would have to test his products.

 

But those hadn't been his own werewolves, merely those whose owners had agreed to lend their Pets for his purposes.

 

However, he wasn't here for business today but to adopt.

 

After a time he'd gotten curious about the relationships between the pets and their masters and had wanted to get his own.

 

Owning a werewolf was expensive, but not because of some outrageous purchase price. You couldn't buy werewolves anymore than you could buy people, you adopted them. No, the reason werewolves were so expensive was because they were so high maintenance.

 

The current werewolf population census in America was around one percent, or just over three million.

 

It made Stiles sad that the Werewolf Shelters were even necessary, that there were werewolves that needed to be rescued from neglectful or abusive owners.

Even more so as he passed by the sleeping pens.

 

A long empty corridor with clinical white walls. Special fluorescent lights that didn't flicker or buzz; werewolf hearing and super high frequencies did not mix apparently.

 

One side of the corridor was divided up with clear glass screens into identical 20×20 feet units, one for each werewolf at the shelter

 

Grey tiled floor, small drains for cleaning in the northwest corners, big nests of blankets and pillows, feeding bowls next to drop hatches in the screen and automatic sliding doors leading to the communal backyard.

 

The glass screens themselves had three rows of ventilation holes running the entire length of the corridor at eye, hip and knee height. Through which Stiles could see that the glass was almost an inch thick.

 

There seemed to be an even mix of males and females werewolves. Some were pressed up against the windows, wide eyes eager for the chance to be adopted. Others were curled up in their blankets as if hiding from the strange new human, but even those looked up, pausing as Stiles passed by.

 

It tugged on his heart strings to walk by, but Stiles had promised himself to give each week a look and not get caught up with the first cute face he saw.

Because there were a lot of cute faces.

 

In the pen third to last he found a male with dark hair and bulging muscles roiling under lightly tanned skin. The already sharp and angular face enhanced by his prominent brow and extended jaw made him quite the looker.

 

He also happened to be hung like a freaking bull.

 

According to the info on the papers taped to the side of his pen the werewolf's given name was Derek and he was a true bred Alpha of the Hale line.  

 

It simply seemed to be a part of Werewolf nature to be fit and beautiful with an animalistic magnetism. Not to mention a virility to match.

 

Derek was different from the rest though.

Instead of curious or shy he was growling low from the back of his throat, lips curled back to show of his protruding fangs, glowing red eyes trained on Stiles. Crouched on all four his shoulders tense. Dragging his claws across the tiles, making a low scraping sound to go with his growl.

 

He wasn’t making any attempt to lunge at him though, Stiles noted, nor was he shuffling from place to place in agitation. While he seemed to be trying to make himself look bigger, he was really just squatting with his legs instead of bracing himself properly for a charge.

 

But the most obvious thing out of place was that the anger didn’t reach his eyes. There wasn’t any killing intent behind the display, nor any fear. It just looked like an act a trained animal might perform for an audience.

 

It reminded Stiles of circus animals, how the lion would roar towards the audience before the lion-tamer walked into the ring.

 

Stiles turned to the Shelter guide, putting his back to Derek. “What’s his story?”

 

The guide smiled fondly. “Ah... Well, Derek here has been with us for a couple of months now. He was picked up by rescue from a parking lot of all places.” Their voice softened even more. “Apparently, someone tethered him to a lamp post before they abandoned him. Poor guy.”

 

Stiles hummed, that was a long time to go without an adoption. He glancing back at the fine print on the papers, “He attacked anyone? His info marks him as: _Unfit for family homes with children_ ,” Stiles read off of the warning at the bottom.

 

The guide's smile turned sad as they glanced over Stiles's shoulder at Derek. “No! Not at all. He just acts like that when sees someone new. He stops after a while. And has never acted out for real.” They assured. That got Stiles's attention.

 

“He is very obedient,” they continued. “We haven't had any trouble with him. Our vet couldn't find anything wrong with him physically either, the best we can figure he’s a bit unbalanced in the head. So we marked him down just for safety.”

 

Stiles could understand that. Not taking the precaution could have serious repercussions on the Shelter’s reputation if one of their vetted werewolves were to lash out. Not to mention what could happen to the werewolf in question; euthanization of violent werewolves was still legal in most states, if hotly debated.  

 

While they’d been talking, effectively ignoring Derek, the growling had slowly been dying off. After all, Derek didn't growl to scare them away out of fear, he wanted their attention for some reason. Now that Stiles had turned away, Derek was giving up on them.

 

Stiles had a hypothesis of what the whole performance was about but he needed to test it out first.

 

And right on cue, Stiles got the answer he’d been hoping for, the faintest whine, only audible because he'd been listening for it. The guide didn't seem to have noticed.

 

A careful peak over towards Derek revealed the Werewolf to be slumped and despondent. Looking like he just wanted to sink into the floor.

 

And as soon as Derek noticed Stiles watching, there was a flash of another emotion in Derek's eyes before he started growling again. Hope.

 

_Theory confirmed_ , Stiles thought. He turned back towards Derek and crouched down in front of the glass screen separating them.

 

Derek stopped growling once more, now the hope was back in his eyes as Stiles took up his full attention.

 

Stiles reached up, placing his hand over one of the waist high ventilation holes and murmured, voice light and affectionate, “Hi there, Big Guy. I'm Stiles, and I want to become your new master. If you're okay with that you'll get to come home with me. You'll sleep in a big comfy bed and I promise to get you the juiciest steaks for dinner. That sound good to you?” 

* * *

 

Other Wolves make Sad Sounds.

Derek is Alone. Derek Sad.

 

_Chains rattle. Stuck. Cold-Wet-Dark. Bad Wolf._

 

_“There. Now I'm going to leave you here. You hopeless, pathetic_ mongrel! _I've tried my best to teach you how to be a proper wolf. But you just can't be a Good Boy, can you? Fine, you had your chance. I'm not going to waste my time on you any longer.”_

 

_Mistress is Angry. Mistress walks away. Now Derek is Alone. Abandoned._

 

Mistress is not here. Mistress has been gone a long time. Derek is Alone. Bad Wolf.

 

Other People come. Two People.

One is familiar, the Caretaker, the one who always brings New People.

The other one is New Person.

 

A New Chance?

 

Derek will show he is strong. Try to be Good.

 

Derek does as Mistress taught him. A Good Boy is Big and Strong.

That is what Mistress wanted.

 

It's not Good enough. New Person turns away. Derek is a Bad Wolf.

Caretaker and New Person talk with sad voices about Derek. Bad Wolf.

 

Many New Person has come before. Many New Chances has come before.

New Chances to get a Mistress or Master. New Chances to not be Alone.

Derek has tried to show he is Big and Strong. But Derek is Never Good enough

 

_“Not good enough. Try harder!”_ Mistress used to say.

 

Derek makes Sad sound.

New Person looks at Derek. It's one more New Chance?

Derek tries to show how Strong he is. New Person comes closer!

Derek is Good Boy?

 

New Person use the Nice Voice! New Person is a _Stiles_.  

Derek is Good Boy?

_Stiles_ Claim Derek! _Stiles_ is Master!

Derek not Alone now!

 

Derek is Good Boy!

 

Derek Scent Master. Master Good! Master Happy!

Derek made Master Happy?

Mistress never Happy. Derek Sad Mistress never Happy.

 

Derek Stay with Master now.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was apparently very much okay with the idea, since he'd started scrambling at the screen before Stiles even finished speaking, eagerly sniffing and mouthing at what he could reach of Stiles's hand through the hole, desperate and excited whimpers escaped from Derek as he tried to get as much of Stiles's scent as possible.

 

This was genuine, Stiles could see. Derek's true personality was shining through whatever abuse and neglect he'd suffered. This was the eager puppy that had been hiding under the conditioned aggressive performance.

 

Stiles smiled wide, happy to see his hunch had been correct, “Then it's decided. I would like to adopt Derek here, please,” he declared absently to the guide, not taking his eyes off Derek.

 

Derek was tickling Stiles's palm with the very tip of his nose as he greedily pulled in lungful after lungful of Stiles's scent, like a great lion sniffing catnip for the first time.

 

The Derek was obviously starved for physical contact. Werewolves kept in a shelter didn't really bond very well since they all came with their own issues and traumatic pasts. In addition it was also impossible for them to establish stable pack hierarchies when werewolves came and went so regularly.

 

Stiles wanted to let Derek feel his touch though, so he cautiously slipped two fingers through the screen; He was still wary of exposing himself unprotected to the excited arrangement of teeth and claws on the other side.

 

As it turned out, he needn’t have worried because as soon as he moved his fingers to poke through, Derek shifted his head to the side and up, exposing his throat for Stiles to touch. Infact, Derek straightened his whole posture and grasped his hands tightly behind his back, pressing his torso and thighs flat, knees right up against the glass.

 

With his eyes closed and neck bared to complete submission, the desperation to please his new Master was evident in the low howl Derek released as soon as Stiles brushed over the hammering pulse point of his neck.

 

Stiles stared open-mouthed for a moment. For sure, this was not an entirely unexpected development. Werewolves varied in personality just as much as humans, but they had always been more or less submissive towards humans throughout history. Some more than others.

 

But still. 

 

Stiles would probably have a werewolf shaped mountain of muscle prostrated at his feet if it wasn't for the transparent wall between them. 

 

Apparently, if his posture was any indication, Derek was just as eager to be claimed and kept as he was to receive comfort and praise. Not unusual for a werewolf, alpha or not, but there was an edge of fearful desperation to his behavior that had Stiles worried. 

 

Nevertheless Stiles didn't plan to disappoint his new Pet, especially when he was so well behaved.

 

“Excellent! I'll go get his transport bindings, then,” the guide said happily. “Please, wait here, I'll be back in a moment,” and then they moved away, back to where they and Stiles had come from with a spring in their steps over the prospect of finding a home for their troubled ward. at long last.

“Don't bother with a collar! I've got my own with me,” Stiles called back.

 

Not taking his eyes off his new pet, he saw Derek's reaction. Most werewolves learned to understand human speech, but when it came to speaking themselves only the rare few ever mastered more than how to parrot a few words back. Going by how Derek went from blissed out rumbling on Stiles’s fingers to alert and attentive as soon as Stiles mentioned the word  _ collar _ . Derek probably understood what Stiles meant because he started panting and stretching his neck even more, eyes glinting with excitement.

 

Not one to disappoint. Stiles reached back into his jack pocket and pulled out the collar he’d spent the last month working on and showed it off to Derek who, still plastered to the glass, gripping elbows behind his back and throat bared, looked it over curiously.

 

It was a sturdy band of shiny black leather with smooth edges, about two inches wide, soft dark padding, a set of buckles and four evenly spaced D-rings in shiny steel. It didn't look like much. Wasn't as fancy as some other pieces you could buy. Just a plain standard werewolf collar to anyone looking at it. But it was so much more than that. 

 

Much like the werewolf it was made for; all the special features were hidden underneath the surface.

 

Derek was huffing and barking eagerly, but he stopped to pout and give a longing whine when he realize that he wouldn't get to wear the collar just yet.

 

Stiles was about to prove him wrong.

 

“Wakie, wakie,” Stiles whispered to the leather, making a line of runes down its length light up with a soft glow, and suddenly the whole thing wriggled like a serpent, curling back on itself.

 

Derek yelped, eyes shot open in surprise. Not expecting it to move on its own the werewolf shied back a bit, switching between Stiles and the snake-like movements of the Collar with an incredulous look.

 

Stiles couldn't help it and snickered at Derek's adorable confused puppy face, but he stopped when Derek whined brokenly, drawing away from his touch and slumped in on himself away from the screen. 

 

“Hey. No-no-no, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I laughed. Please, give it a shot. You'll like it, I promise.” Stiles coaxed gently.

 

Derek looked up with his head still lowered, peaking at Stiles from under his brows with an expression of despondency that made Stiles want to give himself a slap to the face. 

 

Derek had obvious abandonment issues and messed up behavior training. Consequently, he suffered from severely low self-esteem due to the rejection of so many adopting humans. Stiles had seen the signs and understood that Derek, out of all the werewolves at the Shelter, was the most in need of a home, and still he hadn't paused to think:  _ Maybe I shouldn’t tease the poor werewolf. _

 

The last thing Derek needed was mixed signals. Stiles guessed that Derek didn't believe himself deserving good things. He was, after all, almost overwhelmed by the possibility of some gentle contact and had presented an extremely submissive stance to earn it.

 

Stiles had expected to maybe have his fingered licked by the werewolf in a show of affection when he had reached through the vent, not to be given immediate access to Derek's jugular vein. The throat was the most vulnerable spot on a werewolf's body. It was an insane amount of trust to be showing your throat to someone you just met.

 

Derek really wanted Stiles as an owner.

 

Fortunately, the gentle words and apologies seemed to work. And Derek was quickly shuffling forward again with rekindled hope, still so painfully hungry for praise and a place to belong.

 

Derek leaned up against the glass once more, resuming his earlier position with poorly guarded longing slipping from his throat in a low sad tone. Stiles vowed to never give Derek a reason to doubt his intentions again.

* * *

 

Derek has a New Master!

Derek is Claimed! 

Derek is Safe!

Derek is Not-Alone!

 

Master Smell Strong-Happy-Forest.

Master Smell Nice!

 

Derek Need More. Derek Need to Touch Master. Need Master to Hold Derek.

Derek Need Master to be Closer.

Wall-Not-Wall Stop Derek.

Stupid Wall-Not-Wall. 

 

Derek Need Master to be Happy. Derek will Obey Master. 

Derek Need to be Good Boy.

Derek Not Want to be Alone.

 

Master reaches through the Wall-Not-Wall. Master Want to Touch Derek?

Derek will show Submission. Try be Good Boy. Master Reward  Derek.

 

Master use the Nice Voice. Master is Nice. Master will be Gentle?

 

Derek Submit to Master.

 

Master give Touch on Derek's Throat!

 

Only Small Touch. Stupid Wall-Not-Wall. 

Master Touch still Nice!

Master Cool-Soft-Gentle-Fingers Touch on Derek Hot-Scratchy-Sad-Throat.

 

Caretaker go away. Master Stay to Touch Derek.

Master use the Happy Voice. Master Happy.

 

Master say “ _ Collar” _ !

 

COLLAR!

 

Master have Collar?

Derek Want Master's Collar. Collar is for Good Boy.

Derek is Good Boy?

 

Yes! Master have Collar!

 

Collar for for Derek? Derek has Earned Collar?

 

Master so Nice! Collar Nice!

 

NO!

Stupid Wall-Not-Wall Stop Derek Collar!

Derek Break Wall-Not-Wall? Earn Collar?

 

Wall-Not-Wall Strong. Derek Not-Strong.

 

Derek not Good Boy. Derek Bad Wolf?

Derek Sad.

 

Master use the Happy Voi-

 

DANGER!

 

Collar is a Bites-Burns-Sick!

 

No. Collar is Glowing.

Collar is Not-Bites-Burns-Sick?

Strange-Glowing-Collar? Derek does Not Understand.

 

Master Laugh at Derek.

Derek is Stupid.

 

Collar Not for Derek.

Derek is Sad.

 

_ “Stupid mongrel! I told you, out with your elbows! The claws. The claws! Oh my God! You don't even understand what I'm saying, do you?” _

 

_ Burning-Ripping-Zapping-Pain _

 

_ “Bad wolf” _

 

Derek Stupid.

 

Bad Wolf.

Derek makes Sad Sound.

 

Master use the Sad Voice. Master sad?

Master says Sorry for Laughing. Master says Collar is for Derek. 

 

Collar for Derek? Yes! Collar for Derek!

Derek not sad!

 

Collar for Derek means Derek is a Good Boy!

Derek is Happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Giving a quick caress to the thick, ropy muscles in Derek's neck, Stiles held the collar next to the air vent. The leather slithered out of his grip on its own, through to the other side, circled around Derek's neck and then bit its own tail like an ouroboros, tightening the buckle until the leather was snug against Derek's skin while the seam melted away, forming a solid circle of unbroken leather around his throat. 

 

The glow faded faded from the runes. 

 

There was another whimper, this one of sheer relief, as the collar got just tight enough to be felt as Derek breathed.

 

It was a werewolf thing, Stiles knew.

 

Back when there used to be packs of wild werewolves, running free in the forests and mountains of Europe since before recorded history. The dominant pack members would grasp the submissives around the throat to hold them when mating. It was natural for them. To obey when you held them like that followed their instincts. Just like grabbing a kitten by the nape made them go limp. 

 

To a werewolf, it was a sign that they were considered part of the pack when dominant pack-mates held them by the throat because it made them feel safe. It was comforting for them since lone werewolves just didn't survive outside of packs for long. 

 

A collar could tap into this instinct, somewhat. It wasn't as good as a proper grasp of claws on flesh, but it stayed with them all the time instead. And coupled with a Mountain Ash enchantment it gave humans the leverage needed to hold down even the strongest of werewolves.

 

All collars made for werewolves were enchanted this way. A normal circle drawn with ground-up Rowan wood fiber actually formed an impenetrable ward against werewolves as well as most other beings. A werewolf couldn't even break the circle of dust on their own by rubbing it off with a tool or similarly to circumvent the magic. 

 

A collar worked a bit differently thought. It didn't bind them to a place unless anchored to something, or someone, with a leach. If tied to a stationary object like a hook on a wall, the werewolf wouldn't be able to pull it loose. And when in the hand of a human the werewolf's own strength could be reflected back at them so that if the human pulled on the leash, then the werewolf wouldn't be able to resist, no matter their own strength.

 

But Stiles's collar was special. He’d worked on it himself and imbued it with quite a bit more than just the basic enchantment. It didn't need a lock for one, because the buckle wouldn't open or even budge for anyone other than Stiles.

 

Normally, that type of magic shouldn't be possible for a human to make, but when you had a Spark like the one Stiles inherited from his mother, it let you accomplish things with the Craft that were all but impossible for others.

 

Sparks could feel and touch the potential energy in enchantments like you would tap a guitar string and listen to the tone it made. A sense that took decades for ordinary humans to develop. But more than that, Sparks could actually, on the fly, tune, adjust and even rewire the nature of enchantments to a degree, so to speak.

 

At least that was the technical comparison academics used to describe what a Spark did.

 

To Stiles it felt more like he had this tiny  _ light _ , like a candle or something like an electric LED, inside himself that let him  _ see _ the magic when he got close enough. And, if he was careful, he could  _ ignite _ the magic and let it burn as it should.

 

He could never get his tutor, who had been one of the regular enchanters, to understand his point of view on the matter.

 

There was a matching cuff to Derek's collar on Stiles's left wrist that worked as a key for many of the enchantments in the collar.

 

Derek gazed at Stiles like he thought Stiles had hung the moon and stars.

 

A small smile danced on Stiles's face as he stroked over the cuff with his right hand, focusing his intent and belief. 

 

The collar’s hidden runes lit up briefly once more a second later, and Derek's breath caught on a wet moan as the phantom sensation of Stiles's hand passed over his neck in a caress that mimicked Stiles's actual hand on his own wrist.

 

Stiles was well aware of the sexual intimacy that was natural for werewolves to engage in with packmates. As far as he knew it was probably half the reason that werewolves ended up so popular to own as personal pets. 

 

He’d actually chosen that very subject for his biology project in sixth grade, titled:  _ The Socio-Sexually Corresponding Behaviors of Humans, Bonobo Apes and Werewolves _ . The entire class had been sitting in stunned silence during the hour and a half long PowerPoint presentation, faces beat red. He still wondered sometimes if maybe he’d gone into too much detail.   

 

Judging by Derek’s exceptionally submissive behavior so far, Stiles knew that he would most likely start acting like any submissive werewolf would before the leader of a newly joined pack; he would present his body for Stiles to use.

 

Derek's eyes rolled up and a rumbling sound emanated from his chest. Visible shivers racked over his body.

 

Stiles also knew what was involved in adopting a werewolf. He'd even prepared a couple of different scripts to use here depending on how things played out with his new pet. 

 

His throat still tied a knot of itself at the sight of Derek's hulking frame arching into the touch of the collar. 

 

Stiles knew the statistics that most private owners engaged in sexual dominance games with their werewolves. He knew there was nothing weird about it. Werewolves simply needed that type of intimacy to stay healthy. 

 

Everyone learned about it in sex-ed. All the recent manuals and  _ how-to-care-for-your-werewolf  _ books Stiles had read in preparation for this day had given clear instructions on how to test the waters and learn his pet's preferences, what tells to look for, safety guidelines and such things. 

 

It had all held Stiles's attention as a theoretical subject. Like rocket science or economics. But now he understood why people liked doing it. There was just something that stirred deep within himself when he thought of Derek.

 

Derek was just so beautiful when in the throws of bliss like this, Stiles would have no trouble finding reasons to give Derek his touch. Not that he had been adverse to the idea a minute before, Derek was an unbelievably handsome werewolf overall, but when whimpering on the pleasure of being claimed, he looked supernaturally erotic.

 

“Yea. You like it. I knew you would,” Stiles suddenly found himself rather hoarse. “I made that collar just for you. With it I'll always be right with you, holding you, keeping you safe. Even if I'm far, far away, I'll still be able to reach you.” He gave the bracelet a hug with his whole hand and added just a bit of pressure.

 

The reaction was like something out of a wet dream. Derek arched his back further, rubbing his pecs and face against the glass. The low rumbling was intermitted by a hoarse gasp of his own.

 

Face loose and relaxed, the red of Derek's eyes was now only visible as a thin ring around the eclipse of his dilated pupils, his mouth hanging open. When Stiles didn't release his grip, Derek continued to leisurely rock against the class, each gasp sweater and needier than the last.

 

Finally, when all of Derek's heavy panting started fogging up the glass, Stiles managed to tear his eyes off Derek's gorgeous face, and noticed that his equally gorgeous cock was erect and dragging across the glass, catching on a ventilation hole from the row two feet above the floor.

 

This was it. Derek was getting turned on by Stiles's possessiveness. His instincts telling him to present himself to his Master.

 

This followed nicely with one of his scripts: if the Werewolf turns out to be exceptionally submissive and starts presenting their body right away, reward them with some pleasure. 

 

This would hopefully grow into a positive feedback loop. Since, according to his research, rejecting a sexual favor when offered by a submissive werewolf would be seen as an insult. 

 

Stiles grinned at how delicious it would be to watch Derek's reaction to his reward. “Well, well. What do we have here?” Stiles made sure to keep the words encouraging rather than teasing. “Do you have something to show me, Derek?” The hesitant twitching turned to earnest rutting, abs flexing and undulating while Derek's face remained pressed up to the screen, but Stiles could still see a pleased little smile ghost over the werewolf's features.

 

The foreskin of Derek's cock dragged back and forth by the rough edge of the vent, revealing the head, wet with precome. It must have been pure torture for Derek to rub himself raw like that, but he did it for Stiles. Something like that definitely deserved a reward.

 

“Go on then, Big Guy. Push through. I want to see you.” Even though he had a 

pretty stellar view as it was, Derek understood what he meant.

 

Derek paused for a deep breath before taking aim and thrusted through with a big huff that got cut of by a wounded yelp as he unintentionally got his balls pinched on the edge.

 

“Oh. Big Guy. You’re just too eager to be a good boy for me, aren't you?” Stiles said 

comforting. Derek's whimpered response told him all he needed to know. “You're being so strong for me. Don't worry, I'll take away the pain, I'll keep you safe and comfortable.”

 

His pet really was big. More than big.

 

With his cock sticking out of the hole and his body plastered to the clear screen in perfect posture, Derek's dick looked obscene. Nine, maybe ten, inches, jutting straight out and up at a 45° angle. The solid beer can girth making almost unwieldy. The angry red head peeked out more from the foreskin, a single bead of precome slowly started to roll down the underside towards Derek's heavy nuts.

 

Ok. Maybe Stiles took a moment for himself to just drool a bit. Because, well, who wouldn't. The world's most delicious treat, presented just for you, the promise of more just out of reach. But Stiles  _ could _ have it all,  _ would _ have it all. The thought hadn't really settled until then; This handsome beast was  _ his _ , just for him, to keep and care for. 

 

That was, as soon as he got Derek out of the pen, signed the adoption papers and brought him home. It was so tempting to just say, ‘fuck it,’ and take him on the spot.

 

But Stiles forcibly calmed down, reminded himself he still had to reward Derek for behaving so well. This was all about Derek, about setting the tone of their relationship as master and pet.

 

When Stiles touched Derek's cock, it was just by dragging a finger at the drop of precome to use in order to slick his hand. Derek gasped and whimpered from the light touch. A shiver ran down Stiles's spine.

 

Satisfied with the lubrication, Stiles grabbed Derek's dick for real, just barely managing to circle it with his fingertips, and just held it for a moment, listening to the string of keening and gasping sounds erupting from Derek as he tried to breathe.

 

“There we go. Deep breaths for me, Big Guy. You like the feeling of my hand, don't 

you?” Stiles's voice, a husky whisper.

 

Derek startled and tried swallowing his next whimper. 

 

“Now, now. It’s okay. None of that, let me hear you. Let yourself feel this. You are such a  _ Good Boy _ for me.”

 

Derek gave a shrill howl and kept on keening as Stiles stroked up along Derek's prodigious length. 

 

Stiles kept going. “Big and strong. Doing exactly what I tell you to. My beautiful, handsome wolf. I couldn't ask for a better pet. I won't ever give you up. You belong to me now.” 

 

The dirty talk kept on gushing out of him. Every single word true and exactly what Derek needed to hear from his master.

 

Stiles started speeding up the strokes. 

 

“That collar won't come off for anyone but me.”

 

Finally Stiles leaned forward and hissed the last part through the screen to the side of Derek's throat, the place he’d touched his herewolf for the first time.

 

“And I. Will. Never. Take. It. Off!”

 

Then Stiles bit down on the wristband and Derek went quiet, still and lax. Kept upright only by the magic imprint of Stiles's teeth from the collar.

Shallow breaths. The only thing between them was the slick sound of Stiles's hand continuously moving over Derek's dick. 

 

Derek wouldn't be able to come because of the instinctive response rooted in the old pack hierarchy functions; as intimacy and domination was the basis of all social structure in a werewolf pack only the highest ranking members were allowed to mate freely. The right to orgasms was the equivalent of pack-status. If one were chosen to mate with a superior it was considered a privilege. 

 

With a superior's teeth on your neck it was impossible for the submissive werewolf to climax. And so the power structure was maintained.

 

The best way for a human owner to establish and maintain control of a werewolf pet was through strictly enforced orgasm denial. Since, if permitted to climax too often, werewolves could became willful and difficult to manage otherwise.

 

Stiles knew all of this. The goal of this reward wasn't really to get Derek off. The sexual attention itself was the reward. Because Derek's whole worldview centered on pleasing his master, this would seem like the greatest honor.

 

Derek needed positive reinforcement. This, Stiles was sure of. And so planned to spoil Derek rotten if that was what it took.

 

After a moment however, Derek started to whimper again. Twisting his neck back and forth. This wasn't a plea for more. But for mercy. Through the animal sounds, Stiles heard a single word, garbled on Derek's fangs. 

 

“ **Master!** ”

 

* * *

 

 

Master Touch Derek's Throat again. Master Nice.

 

Strange-Glowing-Collar move like Bites-Burns-Sick but is Not-Bites-Burns-Sick. 

Master say Strange-Glowing-Collar is Good.

 

Strange-Glowing-Collar go around Derek's Throat.

Cool-Soft-Gentle-Collar on Derek Hot-Scratchy-Sad-Throat.

Collar feel so Nice!

 

Collar Close-Lock-Bond. Derek is Good Boy!

 

Derek Belong to Master! Master Keep Derek! Derek Stay with Master! Derek is Safe! Derek is Loved! Derek will Submit! Derek will Serve! Derek will Pleasure Master!

Master will Use Derek like a Good Boy!

 

Master Touch Derek! 

Master Soft-Gentle-Strong-Dominant-Hold Derek's Throat! 

Master Feel Nice! Derek make Happy-Eager Sound.

 

No.

Wall-Not-Wall Not-Stop Master? Derek See Master Not-Touch Derek. 

But Master Touch Derek? Derek Not-Understand. Derek Stupid? 

 

Derek Smell Magic on Collar.

Master Magic-Touch-Hold Derek!

Master is Stronger than Stupid-Wall-Not-Wall! Master is Very Powerful!

 

Derek Needs to Submit to Master. 

Derek Needs to Show Master that Derek can be Good Boy!

 

Master Mount Derek? Mistress Never Mount Derek. Mistress just Ride Derek.

 

_ Derek tried be Good Boy for Mistress. Derek Never Mate before.  _

_ Derek still Know how to Mate. Derek has Seen other Wolves Mate Long-Time-Ago. _

_ Derek Kneel-Head-Low-Submit Ass-Raised-High-Show-Ready. _

 

_ Derek is Good Boy? Mistress Happy?  _

 

_ “What are you doing, you stupid wolf? Why would I want to see your disgusting ass? Turn over and make yourself useful! That dick better be hard for me or you'll regret it!” _

 

Derek Try be Big and Strong for Master Now!

Derek is Hard-Ready for Master Now! Derek will make Master Feel Nice!

 

Master Feed Derek Nice Food After? Reward Derek for being Good Boy?

 

Master Use the Nice Voice. Derek Feel Rough-Sharp-Hole in Wall-Not-Wall. 

Master Say Present Hard-Ready through Rough-Sharp-Hole.

Master Wants to Touch Derek Hard-Ready? Master Ride Derek Now?

 

Rough-Sharp-Hole Hurt! Derek make Small-Pain Noise.

 

Master Use the Nice Voice. Master Say Derek is GOOD BOY!

 

GOOD BOY!

 

GOOD BOY!

 

GOOD BOY!

 

Master Touch Derek! Master make Derek Feel so Nice!

 

Master Grab-Hold-Claim Derek! Derek make Happy-Submit-Need Sound.

 

Master Use the Nice Voice. Master’s Hand still Grab-Hold-Claim Derek.

 

_ “Quiet! I don’t want to hear another sound from you. Or I’ll give you a reason to howl,” Mistress wants Derek Quiet. _

 

Derek must be Quiet. Master Angry if Derek make more Sound.

 

Master Use the Gentle-Warm-Nice Voice! Master Say Derek’s Sound is Good! 

 

Master Say Derek is GOOD BOY!

 

GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY! GOOD BOY!

 

Derek make Loud-Happy-Submit-Need Sound! Derek Feel so GOOD LIKE GOOD BOY!

 

Master Grab-Hold-Claim Feel so Nice!

 

Master Say Nice Things! Derek Feel so Nice!

 

_ Mistress Ride Derek. Mistress make Happy Sound. _

_ Derek is Good Boy? Derek make Happy Sound. _

 

_ “I SAID QUIET!” _

 

_ Burn-Bite-Shock-Punishment-Pain _

 

Derek is Bad Wolf! Bad Wolf!

Derek make Sad-Scared-Submit Sound.

  
Derek Say “ **Master!** ” 


End file.
